


Okay

by mimilee



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad over minglem, Short One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimilee/pseuds/mimilee
Summary: Sometimes things don't go the way we want them to and Hyeongjun just cant sleep becuase of it.Or where Minkyu makes everything okay.





	Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Cant believe Hyeongjun is going debut without Minkyu AND wonjin... devastation  
> But also stan x1

Hyeongjun was home in his bed tossing and turning hoping he wouldnt wake up Minkyu, they were sharing his bed.

But one thought kept him up no matter how many times he fluffed his pillow or forcefully shut his eyes, he couldnt sleep becuase he wasnt going to debut with Minkyu and that was terrifying.

They had been together from episode 1, from x to the group eval where they preformed the - 7th sense - and got heavily judged to being in - Pretty girl - team and getting seperated, to reuniting in - to my world - .

The thought made him more than uneasy, his anxiety was rising. He isnt going to have Wonjin Or Minkyu with him during this 2.5 contract.

Minhee and the others were fine people but they didnt have what he and Minkyu did.

Giving up on sleeping he got up from his bed, carefully moving around the taller to not wake him or any of the other guys.

They had a sleepover where they cried, ate, had as much fun as they could as friends who will not debut together like they hoped so . Minhee squished together by Jungmo and Yunseong. Yunseong getting spooned by Donghyun. Wonjin and Hyunbin subconsciously fighting for the blanket they got. 

For a moment Hyeongjun let himself smile. Seeing them like this, together made him happy. 

Although the nagging thought of that he isnt debuting with anyone of them except Minhee eventually powered off his smile.

He walked into his kitchen and poured himself some water. Hoping it would do something magical like taking his sadness away.

It didn't.

Nothing would. Hyeongjun concluded.

Perhaps he might have made a noise when he walked out or poured himself water but he heard footsteps approaching the kitchen.

If it was his parents he was ready to mumble out a quick apology and pretend to go to sleep but when the person finally came into the dim kitchen's light, it wasnt them. It was Minkyu.

Hyeongjun sighed of relief that it wasnt his parent but furrowed his eyebrows as he greeted his hyung.

"Why are you up hyung?" 

"That's what I was going to ask you," Minkyu softly chuckled.

That brought a smile to Heyongjuns lips.

"I cant sleep," Hyeongjun admitted with a sigh as he leaned against a nearby wall.

"I could tell, you kept moving but I also can't sleep."

"Why not hyung?"

"Becuase of you." Minkyu truthfully answered.

"Hyung,"

"I know the fact we cant debut together is eating you up. But dont let it consume you." Minkyu said as he leaned against the same wall Hyeongjun was on and gently took jun's hand into his. Interlocking their fingers.

"I dont know how I can do this without you," Hyeongjun replied. His eyes started to water.

"You wont have too. I will be with you every step of the way. Just cuase we wont be debuting together doesnt mean I won't be here for you." 

"What about you though. What if I cant be there for you when you need me becuase of the schedules x1 will have.."

"Hyeongjun in these two months I know you enough to know that if I need you, you'd move mountains. I can always count on you."

Hyeongjun nodded, the older was right.  
If Minkyu would text him in the middle of an interview saying that he needed him he would make up any excuse and quickly talk with his bestfriend, no scratch that, with his boyfriend. 

"I hate how this is all about me, I should be comforting you. I know how hard you worked and how much you wanted to debut." 

"Its ok, I'll debut eventually Hyeongjunie," Minkyu said, forcing a smile on his lips.

Hyeongjun nodded again, theres no way jellyfish would be dumb enough to leave Minkyu in the basement. Hell maybe Starship could take him in if they did.

"We should go to sleep," Hyeongjun said as he looked at the clock that read 4:14 AM . 

"We should," Minkyu agreed with a yawn.

The pair walked over to the room hand in hand. Carefully making their way back to Hyeongjun's bed.

They plopped down gently on the bed and then covered their bodies with the fluffly blanket. They laid on their sides, face to face.

"You're right Minkyu everything will be okay, becuase I have you." Hyeongjun whispered.

"Exactly," Minkyu whispered back with a smile. A genuine smile this time.

"I love you," Hyeongjun whispered again.

"I love you more," Minkyu replied as he leaned in and placed a small kiss on Hyeongjun's forehead.

Hyeongjun scrunched his nose at the cute motion the elder had done.

"That's literally impossible," Hyeongjun said as he leaned towards the other and kissed him on the lips.

The kiss was brief. A simple peck, but it made Hyeongjun happy and forget about his worries.

When they seperated the duo had equally big smiles on their faces.

"Nah it's not impossible, I'll prove it to you." Minkyu said as he wrapped his arm around Hyeongjuns waist and brought Hyeongjun closer to him.

Hyeongjun did the same and wrapped his free hand around the other and then proceeded to bury his face in the others chest.

Being in Minkyus arms was all Hyeongjun needed to go sleep at the end.

The next morning Wonjin ended up teasing them becuase they were cuddling.


End file.
